Invités surprise
by RosedAtlantis
Summary: After the Break-up. Kurt et Blaine ne se sont pas reparlés depuis New-York. Mais noël approche et avec lui tous les souvenirs... Et la routine quotidienne reprend le dessus. Klaine et Burt.
1. Kurt

**Voici un nouvel OS (séparé en 2 partie) dédié à Glee et à mon couple préféré le Klaine !**

**Une petite mise au point s'impose.**  
**Oui, cet écrit est d'une certaine manière semblable à mon premier OS Klaine posté (A mille lieux de toi). Mais il est à mes yeux assez différent puisque totalement inspiré cette fois-ci des évènements survenus dans la saison 4 ( donc gros spoil sur l'épisode 4 ! )**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

- Kurt tes valises sont prêtes ? Le taxi doit arriver dans moins de 5 minutes ! cria Rachel depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, les yeux toujours fixés sur la pochette du dvd.

Blaine et Kurt avaient passé noël dernier ensemble. D'abord chez les Hummel-Hudson où Blaine avait été gracieusement invité. Puis chez ce dernier alors que ses parents n'étaient pas là. Seuls, ils s'étaient installés devant un film : twilight 3 pour être précis et ils s'étaient payés de la tête du scénario tout en se rinçant l'œil, Kurt sur Jacob et Blaine sur Edward. Un jeu entre eux qui duraient depuis bien longtemps.

Ainsi était venu à Kurt l'idée d'instaurer une tradition. A chaque Noël, ils devraient regarder un film pourri ensemble avec de préférence un mec, voire deux, bien foutu dedans, avait-il rajouté plus bas (ses joues devenant rouge vif).

En vérité, cependant, il n'avait pas imaginé à ce moment-là que l'année suivante, ils ne seraient plus ensemble. Il avait juste continué à parler. Contrairement à Blaine, Kurt en était maintenant persuadé, qui y avait probablement songé, mais qui n'avait rien dit.

Bien après, l'ancien warbler l'avait trompé et c'était Kurt qui s'était tu.

Un silence de trois mois. Ni parole, ni texto, ni e-mail. Juste des fleurs partant de l'Ohio pour New-York et ne revenant jamais.

Mais alors que Kurt se préparait à rentrer à Lima, il ne pouvait détacher les yeux du dvd posé sur son lit. A vrai dire, il ignorait comment la première partie de Révelation avait atterri sur son lit, mais il fallait avouer que le destin se foutait de sa gueule.

- Kurt si tu ne te pointes pas dans la minute qui suit tu rentres à la maison à pied ! Et je te rappelle qu'il y a 394km ! Hurla une Rachel de plus en plus hystérique.

La menace sembla faire son effet car Kurt prit le dvd, le fourra dans son sac et fila vers le salon, sa dernière valise en main.

/

**Lima, deux jours plus tard.**

La première chose que vit Kurt lorsque Blaine lui ouvrit la porte fut une pomme verte. Que Blaine lui recracha à moitié dessus lorsqu'il le reconnu. Heureusement, Kurt, par un instinct de survi vestimentaire bien connu, réussi à esquiver.

- Excuse...

Kurt en profita pour le regarder attentivement. Blaine portait, chose étonnante, un jean forme slim qui, oh mon dieu, lui allait sublimement bien... Cela accompagné d'un simple pull marron parfaitement assorti à ses yeux et en dessous duquel il avait enfilé son incontournable chemise à carreaux digne de . Au moins, pensa Kurt, il avait évité le veston.

Blaine fini de s'étouffer avant de rajouter complètement à bout de souffle.

- ...moi.

Kurt s'efforça de cacher son rire sans vraiment y parvenir.

- Désolé, c'était vraiment drôle, dit-il d'une voix rendu aigue par son hilarité.

Il se racla la gorge pour retrouver une tonalité normale.

- Je peux rentrer ? J'ai apporté du popcorn et un film.

Puis il sembla prit d'un doute et rajouta moins sûr de lui :

- Tu es seul au moins ? Je ne voudrais pas déranger...

Blaine s'écarta du passage pour le laisser entrer.

- Aussi seul que si j'avais décidé de gravir le mont Everest. Enfin,... si on excepte mon voisinage et la ville tout autour bien sûr.

Kurt pénétra dans la maison avec anxiété. Il était peu à peu en train de réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Et il fallait l'admettre c'était fichtrement bizarre...

Blaine l'invita à s'assoir sur le canapé tandis qu'il partait faire chauffer le popcorn à la poele. Lorsqu'il revient, Kurt avait déjà inséré le dvd dans le lecteur.

- Alors tu nous as choisis quoi ?

Kurt sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

- Je n'avais toujours pas vu le dernier twilight alors...

Un éclair traversa les yeux de son hôte alors qu'il répondait simplement.

- Génial, je ne l'ai pas vu non plus.

Chacun installé à une des extrémités du canapé, lumière enfin éteinte et popcorn disposé sur la petite table, le film fut lancé.

/

C'était officiel Blaine n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le film. Même le magnifique corps de Robert Pattinson ne lui faisait pas oublier celui de Kurt à moins d'un mètre de lui.

De plus, la situation était absolument surréaliste. Lui qui s'attendait à passer le vingt-quatre décembre seul, comme à son habitude, à déprimer sur sa vie en général et donc à penser à Kurt voyait apparaître l'objet de toutes ses pensées sur le palier de la porte. Avec un film. Comme si tout était normal. Enfin pas trop non plus, car la gêne ambiante était assez apparente.

Il faut bien l'admettre il était pétrifié. Effrayé de n'avoir que rêvé la situation. Mais surtout terrifié à l'idée que Kurt ne s'en rende compte et s'enfuit.

Alors qu'il sentait ses jambes s'engourdir, Blaine décida de les secouer un peu. Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu c'est que, comme lui, Kurt était de biais et jambe tendue. Lorsque leurs pieds nus se rencontrèrent, une décharge électrique les traversa tout deux et Kurt retourna brusquement sa tête vers lui.

Comme pour noyer le poisson Blaine s'exclama :

- Mon dieu ! Mais tu aurais dû me dire que tu avais si froid ! Tes pieds sont gelés...

Empêchant Kurt de parler, il rajouta :

- Mais non c'est moi qui suis bête. On est en décembre bien sûr qu'il nous faut une couverture...

Et toujours sans laisser intervenir Kurt, il quitta la pièce en trombe pour chercher la dite couverture.

Kurt, resté dans le salon, se remettait de son émotion. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginé qu'un contact aussi bénin que celui-ci pourrait lui faire autant d'effet. Mais l'abstinence n'est jamais conseillée à 19 ans. Et il avait oublié à quel point Blaine avait toujours les pieds chauds. En témoignaient ses pantalons trop courts en hiver...

Avant que ses pensées ait eut le temps de dériver, Blaine revient (pour une raison inconnue essoufflé) avec la couverture promise. Kurt ne sut pas vraiment s'il l'avait fait exprès, si Blaine l'avait fait exprès ou seulement si le destin ne comptait pas les laisser en paix mais cette fois-ci, ce furent leurs mains qui se rencontrèrent dans une douce caresse.

Kurt murmura un simple merci avant d'étendre la couverture sur lui tandis que Blaine attrapait la télécommande pour rembobiner un peu le film, tout deux n'ayant pas suivi les cinq dernières minutes. Mais alors que ce dernier allait se replacer dans son coin de canapé, Kurt lui fit signe de prendre place à ses côté en indicant :

- La couverture n'ira jamais jusque là-bas et je refuse qu'elle quitte mes pieds.

- Tu sais, dit Blaine tout gêné de sentir sa hanche se coller à celle de son ami, je peux aller te chercher des chaussettes si …

Kurt le coupa

- Arrête de bouger, tais-toi et regarde un peu le film.

Tel un automate, Blaine s'exécuta aux pieds de la lettre. A l'exception près qu'il fixait la télé mais n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Ce corps à demi pressé contre le sien, c'était décidément de la torture.

Dix minutes passèrent avant que Kurt ne rompe le silence :

- Pourquoi est-ce que je trouve que la couverture est de trop maintenant ?

Et alors que Blaine s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose de sérieux et surement très scientifique, Kurt l'en empêcha en collant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que les choses dérapèrent vraiment.

Pour commencer, leur baiser n'eut rien de romantique. Très vite, comme si la vieille routine se remettait en place Kurt quémanda l'accès à la bouche du brun qui la lui offrit. Le ballet devient effréné et leurs corps tout entier en manque. Un manque de présence humaine tout simplement.

C'est Blaine qui, surprit par l'audace de son invité, s'écarter le premier. Sans même s'en rendre compte, et sans vraiment savoir comment, Kurt s'était retrouvé à califourchon sur lui, son front collé au sien, la respiration saccadé et les joues en flamme. Et, oh bouddha, ça ne faisait que l'exciter plus encore.

Mais au-delà de cela... Même si pour un adolescent de dix-huit ans il est dur de passer outre… Kurt était beau. Vraiment. Magnifique. Son teint parfait d'une pâleur surnaturelle. Ces yeux à la fois si doux et perçants. Et puis son corps tout entier, dont il avait si honte, mais dont Blaine raffolait tant.

Lorsqu'il eut repris sa respiration, Kurt fit mine de parler. Mais une fois encore, Blaine le stoppa avant qu'il commence, par un second baiser. Plus chaste. Plus eux. Et qui finalement amenait autant de papillons dans son ventre. Mais cette fois ce fut Kurt qui mit fin à l'échange.

Alors que l'ancien Warbler sentait son cœur arrêter de battre avant que la sentence ne tombe, Kurt sembla se raviser car il ne pipa pas un mot et se contenta de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Et alors que de nombreuses questions l'avaient bousculée depuis ce jour maudit, il ne dit rien. En fait il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas savoir. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de doute, Blaine l'aimait. Et quoi qu'il ait pu se passer entre le fameux Eli et lui, que ce soit un baiser, un flirt avancé, ou même s'ils avaient couché ensemble, cela ne signifiait rien. Car Blaine allait lui faire l'amour comme il le faisait à lui seul.

Décidé, Kurt qui avait entamé des mouvements de hanche qui faisait déjà gémir son partenaire, lui glissa à l'oreille : « déshabille-moi ».

Blaine du lutter contre son instinct primaire pour ne pas répondre tout de suite à ses attentes mais il devait tout de même savoir.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait parler un peu avant…

Kurt posa un doigt sur ses lèvres afin qu'il se taise. Mais il se décida à répondre quand même :

- Mon père m'a appris qu'il faut toujours terminer ce qu'on commence et je crois que nous l'avons déjà bien entamé… pas sûr qu'il pensait à ça par contre…

Blaine ignora la menace et, pour toute réponse, plongea le nez dans son cou et vint déposer de nombreux baisers appuyés sur sa carotide.

- Evite de parler de ton père ça pourrait faire chuter la température bien trop vite, lui murmura-t-il de sa voix devenue légèrement plus rauque à l'oreille.

Pour toute réponse Kurt grogna de contentement.

Et franchement, à ce moment-là, tous deux se moquèrent de ceux qui avaient dit que se réconcilier sur l'oreiller n'était vraiment pas romantique…

* * *

**"Trop de guimauve tue la guimauve" ou "Vive la Guimauve !" ****Qui m'aime me dis ^^**

_**Pour l'anecdote : Pourquoi twilight ? Parce que Kurt semble avoir un délire avec Taylor Lautner. Du coup en m'inspirant de team Jacod et team Edward j'ai pensé que je pouvais faire quelque chose de drôle.**_


	2. Burt

**Et voilà la suite ! Avec un deuxième invité surprise... Je n'en dis pas plus !**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

_**Le lendemain matin…**_

Un souffle chaud vint chatouiller le cou de Blaine. Il secoua la tête de mécontentement mais des lèvres chaudes déposèrent de légés baisers et il se sentit obliger d'ouvrir les yeux pour remercier Kurt d'un si doux réveil, comme il se doit.

- Hey, toi.

Le jeune homme l'embrassa chastement pour toute réponse. Une fois ses lèvres de nouveau libre, Blaine se sentit obligé de rajouter :

- Heureux de voir que tu es toujours là…

La réponse de Kurt ne fit pas attendre et fut sans appel :

- Toujours.

Blaine se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis une éternité. La chaleur du corps de Kurt contre le sien y était surement pour beaucoup. L'ancien Warbler resserra son emprise sur la taille du contre-ténor dans le but de prolonger la matinée au lit mais…

Tuuuuuuuuuut ! Tuuuuut ! …

Blaine grogna de mécontentement alors que Kurt demande :

- C'est quoi ça ?

- La sonnette d'entrée, dit Blaine tout aussi étonné.

Il ne se rappelait pourtant pas avoir commandé de pizza. Bien que cela lui arrive pour le petit déjeuner mais ça Kurt ne devait pas le savoir. Persuadé que quelqu'un s'était trompé ou que le Père-Noël venait brusquement de passer de l'état de légende à celui de réalité, Blaine força Kurt à se détendre à nouveau. Qui que ce soit, il finirait bien par se lasser. Et puis il ne voulait surtout pas mettre fin à l'instant.

Mais il faut croire que la personne en bas n'était pas du même avis.

Tuuuuuuuuuuut ! Tuuuuuuuut ! Tuuuuu…

Pourquoi est-ce que cette satanée sonnette n'arrêtait-elle pas de retentir ? A côté de lui Kurt commençait à s'agiter :

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait … ?

Tuuuuuut ! Tuuuuuuuuut !

Blaine rejeta avec force les couvertures signe de sa saute d'humeur. Mais il se prit les pieds dans le drap et s'affala sans délicatesse au sol ce qui fit rire son amant.

Il envisagea d'abord de se vexer mais à la vue d'un Kurt hilare il se contenta de lui voler un baiser et lui glissa :

- Ne bouge pas. Je reviens dans deux minutes montre en main et je te ferais payer ce rire moqueur…

Après avoir enfilé à la va-vite un caleçon et un tee-shirt blanc et un peu trop petit Blaine dévala les escaliers en criant :

- J'arrive bon sang ! Pas la peine de s'acharner sur ce fichu engin !

Mais quand il ouvrit la porte il regretta de suite ses paroles... Et sa tenue.

Burt Hummel, unique du nom, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et dire qu'il semblait passablement énervé n'était qu'un euphémisme. En témoigne le direct que prit Blaine dans la figure avant même d'avoir pu prononcer un mot.

Avouez quand-même qu'ouvrir la porte en rallant au père de votre ex, plus depuis à peine quelques heures, qui plus est, limite en sous-vêtement n'est pas une bonne idée…

Blaine eu l'orgueil de ne pas crier mais la douleur fut tout de même très forte et il sentit que déjà du sang coulé jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Toujours imperturbable, Burt demanda calmement :

- Kurt est là-haut j'imagine ?

Mais avant même que Blaine puisse répondre l'intéressé ignorant tout de ce qui se passer fit interruption dans le salon mais alors qu'il ne les voyait pas, il cria :

- Les deux minutes sont passées et j'attends toujours. Par ailleurs, tu ne te rappelles pas où a fini mon haut hier ? J'ai dû emprunter ta chemise…

Kurt s'arrêta de parler à la vue de son père. Et s'arrêta de respirer lorsqu'il vit l'état du nez de Blaine.

En effet, il portait la chemise de son petit ami accompagnée d'un simple bas de pyjama qui lui allait fort bien, ce que Blaine ne put s'empêcher de remarquer malgré la situation. L'esprit encore embrouillé par le choc et la surprise, ce dernier tenta tout de même d'éviter le grand clash qui aller survenir.

- Dans la cuisine. Il doit être quelque part sous la table.

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un :

- Oh mon dieu Blaine ça va ?

Et sans attendre de réponse il se retourna vers son père :

- Mais tu es fou ou quoi ?!

- Ce n'est rien Kurt, lui assura Blaine qui pourtant grimaçait sous la douleur.

- Tu es non voilant il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse, déclara simplement Burt. De plus, je l'avais prévenu quand vous vous êtes mis ensemble la première fois.

- Vrai, confirma Blaine.

Et plus pour lui-même il rajouta :

- Et j'aurais peut-être dû y faire plus attention…

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu frappes à ma place ! Ce sont mes affaires…

Les deux membres de la famille Hummel s'affrontèrent du regard et Blaine se demanda à un moment s'il devait intervenir, il essaya alors :

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais il fait un peu froid dehors… ET en 30 secondes on peut faire du café à la cuisine alors…

Kurt glissa son regard jusqu'à Blaine et comme revenu à la réalité il s'exclama :

- Il faut absolument faire quelque chose pour ça !

- Je m'en occupe, lui répondit Blaine, avec toute l'autorité dont il était capable. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

- Et profite-en pour t'habiller gamin, lui fit remarquer Burt qui se sentait une fois de plus exclu.

- Bien sûr .

Alors que Blaine tentait de filer à l'étage tête basse, Kurt le stoppa dans son élan :

- Hors de question que tu t'en occupe ! Tu es un vrai danger public lorsqu'il s'agit de jouer les infirmiers…

Blaine sembla vouloir répondre mais il se ravisa. La ferme un peu Blaine c'est mieux pour toi semblaient lui dire Burt et Kurt d'un commun regard.

- Je passe à la cuisine chercher de la glace et je reviens, continua Kurt. En attendant…

- Il s'habille, glissa subtilement Burt.

- Je m'habille, répondit Blaine en écho.

Kurt, comme prévu, conduisit Burt jusqu'à la cuisine, où il retrouva en effet sa veste. Mais toujours de tee-shirt. Oubliant la présence de son père à côté de lui il murmura :

- Je ne me souviens pourtant pas qu'on soit passé par là…

Son père s'éclairci la gorge pour lui rappeler sa présence. Et Kurt lui fit signe de s'assoir. Il ouvrit le frigo pour attraper la glace tout en continuant à murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles.

- On peut parler ? lui demanda Burt, plus comme un ordre que comme une question.

Résigné Kurt s'assit en face de son père.

- Avant toute chose, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu que je ne rentrerais pas. Je t'assure je ne le savais pas. Mais… qu'est ce qui t'a pris de frapper Blaine comme ça ! Et soit bref dans ta réponse, j'ai toujours un blessé à l'étage…

Burt haussa les épaules d'un air peu convaincu puis répondit :

- Comprends-moi Kurt. Honnêtement j'aimais vraiment Blaine. Sauf qu'un jour il a fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. A cause de lui j'ai dû écouter mon fils pleurer pendant une heure au téléphone… Alors peut-être que pour toi il ne l'a pas mérité mais je t'assure ça me démangeait. De plus te voir disparaître le soir du 24 pour aller je ne sais où ! Tu aurais quand même pu penser que je m'inquièterais.

- Avoue tu savais très bien où j'allais, souligna Kurt. De plus excuse-moi de te dire ça comme cela. Mais quelques soit les motivations de ton geste, aussi louable quelles soit et quelle que soit ma part de responsabilité tu me feras le plaisir de t'excuser.

Burt sembla peser le pour et le contre puis acquiesça.

- Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser je vais aider Blaine, conclu Kurt.

Il se leva mais hésita à franchir le pallier. Il se retourna et ajouta :

- Encore une fois je suis vraiment désolé, il chercha ses mots et rajouta. Mais j'avais, j'ai vraiment besoin de lui pour être heureux. Alors, je ne te demande pas d'oublier, mais si tu pouvais lui pardonner… Et l'inviter pour le repas de midi aussi…

Cette fois ci sans hésitation Burt répondit.

- Tu sais que s'il te rend heureux je ne peux que l'aimer…

Kurt fit demi-tour pour prendre son père dans ses bras et repartie en courant vers l'étage.

Là-haut Blaine se débrouillait plutôt pas mal. Il lui semblait que le sang avait arrêté de couler. Et miracle il avait mis la main sur un pantalon. Et sur le tee-shirt de Kurt, le mystère reste entier quant à savoir comment il avait atterrit en haut de l'armoire à pharmacie...

Il se regarda dans la glace et grimaça. Il avait une tête affreuse. Son nez commencer déjà à gonfler et du sang séché été encore visible. De plus toute trace de gel avaient complètement déserté ses cheveux, ce qui pour lui relever du traumatisme. Il se dit alors que si Kurt n'avait pas encore fuit il le ferait surement en le voyant ainsi.

Ce ne fut pas exactement le cas.

– Oh mon dieu tu as une tête affreuse !

Merci, Kurt ça fait toujours plaisir pensa très fort Blaine. ET comme si Kurt l'avait entendu il ajouta.

– Heureusement, je suis ton faiseur de miracle et dans dix minute tu seras devenu le jeune homme parfait que tu es, bien qu'un peu trop bagarreur.

Ils rirent.

– Alors il est en colère ? demanda Blaine avec anxiété.

Kurt haussa les épaules et fit assoir Blaine.

– Tu le connais il fait une montagne de tout. J'ai l'impression de toujours avoir huit ans avec lui... Penche la tête en arrière, ça s'est remis à couler.

L'ancien Warbler s'exécuta et Kurt pressa une compresse sur son nez. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment. Les yeux dans les yeux. Plongés dans une conversation dont ils étaient les seuls à comprendre le langage.

C'est Kurt qui rompit le contact visuel lorsqu'il estima opportun de sortir la compresse. Se qui arracha une grimace au blessé et Kurt se répandit en excuse. Ensuite il chercha dans l'armoire une petite minute avant de s'écrier.

– Eurêka ! Cette armoire n'est pas là que pour faire décoration...

Il passa alors rapidement la pommade sur la plaie ce qui ne permit pas à Blaine d'apprécier le contact. Surtout que ça faisait un mal de chien !

Se moquant de lui Kurt lança :

– C'est bien mon chéri, tu as été un bon garçon !

Puis il lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue et reposa la crème à sa place. Blaine grogna pour manifester sa désapprobation mais ne dit rien. Et lorsque Kurt repassa devant lui il lui donna une tape sur les fesses. Kurt se retourna outrer :

- Tu crois sérieusement que c'est le moment de me chauffer Anderson ? Il y a toujours mon père en bas qui n'attend qu'une occasion de te tuer.

Blaine se mit à rire.

- Dans ce cas mon cher Hummel il va falloir que vous aussi vous enfiliez une tenue plus correcte parce que celle-ci est légèrement provocante… Ah moins bien sûr que ce soit mon cadeau de noël…

Allant à l'encontre de leur résolution Kurt et Blaine se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre pour s'embrasser passionnément. Malheureusement ça ne dur qu'un instant car ils entendirent Burt crier au rez-de-chaussée :

- Je vous assure que si l'un d'entre vous ne descend pas dans la minute je vous vous chercher !

Blaine soupira de frustration mais se permis tout de même une trois petites secondes pour glisser à son petit ami :

- Tu es mon plus beau cadeau. Joyeux noël, Kurt.

Et il dévala l'escalier ne voulant pas que la fête sois gâchée par un assassina précoce.

* * *

**J'espère avoir réussi à bien retranscrire le personnage de Burt. Même si pour tout vous avouez je ne suis pas convaincue par mon passage à la cuisine...**

**En espérant que ce texte, dédié à tous ceux qui ont souffert de la rupture du Klaine, aura remonté quelques morals.**

**Bisous à tous !**


End file.
